


One Less Problem

by RelaxedReady



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mecha Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aprilangelo, Coming of Age, Dildos, Dry Humping, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Frottage, Horny Teenagers, Humor, Kegel muscles, Masterbation, Michelangelo needs love too y'all., Mild Sexual Content, Rare Pairings, Rutting, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, desperate for dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelaxedReady/pseuds/RelaxedReady
Summary: For the Lightsaber Dildos Challenge - use an object in your fandom as a dildo.  Thank you, Challenge host!  **** April lives and trains with the Clan.  Sexually frustrated, she realizes she has more problems than living and training in the sewers of New York. * Humor/romance-y * COMPLETE * Michelangelo/April * Aprilangelo





	One Less Problem

Ever since her no-good Daddy had left town, April lived in the sewers with the boys.  It was great because she was seventeen, and Splinter didn’t make her go to school or foster care.  There was only one problem in her idyllic, underground life.

April couldn’t cum and she tried all the time.

Her clit had no end of attention, but it didn’t matter, the redhead always ended up sweating, frustrated, and with one _wicked_ , hand cramp. 

Probably because she was a virgin.

So, maybe there were two problems in her life; it was hard to date when she lived in the Lower _Lower_ East Side. 

She needed a dildo.

Okay, three problems; cash was hard to come by when you didn’t want to work.  Sure, Splinter always had green stashed someplace, but April had morals.  Maybe the kunoichi in training could slip into a sexy shop and steal one; no, she had a few brain cells, too. 

Her hotbox was a little canon waiting to go bang; it was only a matter of time before someone got hurt.

The next morning, April joined the brothers around the table.  As her cereal crunched, she gazed around the kitchen.  The girl nearly choked on her Cheerios, a banana was on the counter.  It’s sweet, little imaginary voice called to her.  _“Let me split you, babe.”_

April shook her head and fell out of her daze.  She looked at Mikey.  “What did you say?

“The banana, babe, do ya wanna split it?”

“Oh.  I kinda was thinking about saving it for later, you know, after practice.”

“Oh, gurl, I need my vittles now.  Last chance.”

All heads stopped chewing, no one in their right mind refused food.  April bit her lip and nodded.

Michelangelo peeled the skin down halfway, grinning.  “Kinda hot, right?”  The closest older brother, in this case, Rapahel, smacked the younger on the back of the head.  “Sorry.  Here.”

April took ahold of the top half and broke the naked fruit off.  She forced a smile, “Thanks.”

Mikey paired up with April for sparing.  She laughed as much as she sweat.  After besting her for the fifth time, Michelangelo pulled her up to stand.

He meant it.  “You’re getting better every day.”

She pushed the hair from her forehead.  “Thanks, I don’t feel like it, though.”

Splinter dismissed the Clan.  Raphael and Leonardo exited the dojo, on their way to the weight room and bathroom respectively.  Donatello walked out chatting with Master Splinter.

Mikey and April were left alone in the dojo.

“It is all about rhythm, babe.” With a casual grace, a pair of whirling nunchaku danced around his hard-muscled body.  The handles slapped to a hard stop under his armpits.  “And, not hitting yourself in the face.” 

He holstered his ‘chucks on his belt.

“You make it look easy, it is so cool to watch you.”

Mike rubbed the back of his neck.  “Aw, don’t make me blush.” 

“I just need more practice.”

“What about a little one-on-one with me later?  We can sneak out for pizza afterwards!”

“That’s a great idea!”  Stuffing her face was as close as she would get to satisfaction any time soon.  She wrapped her arms around the Mikey’s neck and gave him a big hug.  “I can’t wait!”

April’s pelvis innocently pressed into Michelangelo and bumped into a rock-hard nunchaku.

A small, lewd moan escaped from her lips.  Pretending Mike hadn’t heard that from inches away, April continued the embrace.  She didn’t dare look up.  April didn’t want to stop.

Holding tight to the turtle, the desperate girl rocked up and down on the hardness she craved so badly.  She barely moved at all.  Just a little, and it wouldn’t be weird.  The mutant let her dry hump his wooden shaft in slow motion until she got shamefully, throbbing wet. 

Mikey’s shallow, shaky breath warmed April’s neck.  Each tortured inhale and exhale told her, he knew what she was doing. 

Groaning, the boy twisted her shirt up in his hands.  He tugged on the fabric and brushed his lips against her ear.  “Look at me, April.”

“Michelangelo!”  Master Splinter roared through the intercom.  “Come clean up this mess you left!  That is all!”

The two teens bounced away from their super-heated embrace.  April’s chest heaved.  Mikey turned shell, like he’d caught her getting undressed, and bolted for the door.

“Hey wait!”

Holding the door frame up, Mikey paused,

April looked at him.  “You still wanna practice later, right?”

“Yeah.”  Mikey didn’t know how to hide a smile.  “I’ll bring my softee 'chucks; much better for beginners.”

“Perfect.”  April O’Neil hated splinters.

Later that night, April leaned on her bedroom door and let out a big sigh of relief.  Clutching a practice nunchaku, she kissed her precious Michelangelo dildo.  The girl couldn’t have done it without him.  He was her fucking hero. 

April’s fingers skimmed over rounded, mushroom cap ends of the nunchaku. The plastic handles were much softer and thicker than its wooden counterpart.  Running a satisfying cylinder through her closed hand, she imagined the silky, smooth finish pressed into her cunt; rolling and spreading her wildflower.  

She was going chain deep tonight.

April stripped off sweaty clothes and got in bed with her boyfriend.  The shoddy metal cot squeaked and rattled.

Laying on her back, she held the handles together and let the thin, metal chain dangle.  She tapped the chain on her mound enjoying the sweet, tinkling sound and the sensation of the weight bouncing on and off her skin.

April let one handle drape over her hip crease and grasped the other.  Sliding the dildo up and down, she massaged her aching slit and her bubblegum folds.  Oddly, she thought of Michelangelo gently slapping her cunt with the handle.  She couldn’t help saying, “Ah, that’s it.”

Her clit puffed up out its hood. Her gut begged to be stretched.

The virgin eased a thick, orange shaft inside.  “Mikey.”  She moaned for no good reason.  No one was busting into her room.

April writhed around on the sheets testing her depth, and jutting her hips up, the nunchaku pounded her cervix.  Fucking finally.  Yes, yes, there!  Her Kegels shivered in the heat.  She gasped, clenching and unclenching around a weaponized dildo, April was losing control.   This is all she had ever needed.  Her core spasmed and rejoiced for the first time.

April O'Neil came to realize, she had one less problem. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!
> 
> If you liked this I have other stories you may also enjoy.
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


End file.
